This invention relates to survey monuments and more particularly to a sectionalized, driven-type monument.
The survey monument is assembled as it is emplaced and is designed to meet the needs of those who desire to monument deep underground or to the point of refusal. While sectionalized driven-type monuments are known, none combines the unique features of our monument.